


Grapple and Play

by Vagabond



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, Praise, Roughness, Spanking, Wrestling, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: Prompt: Both of them are tops, so each time is a wrestle and a fight until one manages to pin the other one down.Or: Sometimes rough games turn into soft things.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 309
Collections: M25 300 Members Prompt Fill Fest





	Grapple and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beppi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beppi/gifts).



> Dintay on the m25 discord requested this prompt for the prompt fill event! I hope they enjoy it, and the rest of you do too!

Crowley pounced. 

Aziraphale knew it was coming and yet still managed to be surprised by it, barely stepping out of the way. At some point not long ago Crowley had vacated the couch he’d been lounging on for the better part of the day. For a moment, without checking for his aura, Aziraphale assumed he’d become bored and left. 

It was possible he was bored, but leaving did not appear to be the solution. 

“Damnit.” Crowley pivoted and made another lunge. Aziraphale stepped aside with a sharp inhale. He spun on his heel just in time to shove when Crowley leapt at him. He stumbled back and Aziraphale hurried to put a desk between them. 

“Is this what we’re doing this afternoon?” 

“Yesssss…” Crowley glanced around, eyes unguarded. “Want you, angel.” 

“You could have me, with you pressed beneath me on the bed.” It wasn’t as if Crowley didn’t enjoy bottoming. Whenever he ended up pinned he whined and begged for Aziraphale to continue. He was quite confident in his abilities to please the demon by that point. 

Crowley growled. “Or you could be pressed beneath me.” 

Aziraphale trailed his eyes up and down, taking in the slim line of his waist and his long limbs. “You’re hardly built for it.” 

That was a lie. Crowley had bested him countless times and been a perfect lover, leaving Aziraphale’s corporation pleasantly aching and open. But their little game was a bit more exciting than all that, especially when Crowley got into it. 

Crowley’s brow furrowed, some of the fight draining from his face. 

“Come now.” Aziraphale offered him a smile and a tilt of his head. “Show me that I’m wrong, my love.” 

The tension which had turned Crowley’s shoulders into a rigid line eased out and he replied with a ghost of a smile. Then he was off, trying to dash around the desk before Aziraphale could get away. He wasn’t quite quick enough as Aziraphale dashed toward the storage room in the back, toward the staircase that led up to the flat. 

Crowley grabbed his ankle on the stairs and his feet went out from under him. He tripped and crashed with his hands caught under him, barely protecting his head from hitting. Aziraphale grunted as pain bounced through his bones, even as Crowley’s weight settled against him from behind. 

“Alright, angel?” Crowley asked, hesitance back in his voice as he nosed behind Aziraphale’s ear. 

“I’m not as young as I used to be, you know.” 

“Sorry.” Crowley’s lips were soft against his temple. 

“You’re not.” Aziraphale huffed, curved one of his legs around Crowley’s, and then shoved backwards. He caught him off guard, knocking out of Crowley’s grasp long enough to scramble up the stairs and beyond the door. He shut it, locked it, and hurried toward the sitting room just as a bang resounded. 

The lock was easily opened through a miracle, and Crowley was at his heels again. With a lunge that hit its mark, Aziraphale tumbled to the couch. Crowley’s lips met his and they pulled each other close, clothes askew. Aziraphale was able to push his hand up under Crowley’s shirt and touch the skin of his back, heated beneath his fingertips. 

“Too many clothes,” Crowley grumbled, drawing Aziraphale’s lip into his mouth to bite it. It sent a delightful shiver down Aziraphale’s spine. 

“Mmph.” Aziraphale rucked back Crowley’s shirt, running the palms of his hands along each side of his spine. 

As he hoped, Crowley was distracted and arched into the touch as Aziraphale balled his fists in the back of Crowley’s shirt and tugged. It knocked Crowley off balance, drawing a soft ‘ah’ as Crowley fumbled and gave Aziraphale just enough space to roll them to the floor. Crowley landed with a loud ‘oof’ on the floor, Aziraphale straddling his hips. 

What had been a fluid, successful endeavor turned into a flurry of limbs as Crowley began to struggle in earnest. He shoved Aziraphale’s jaw as he tried to get him off balance but Aziraphale grabbed his wrist and shoved it to the ground. Crowley’s other hand came up but before it made contact Aziraphale grabbed it, too, both slammed against the floor. 

Crowley’s chest heaved beneath him as he stared up at Aziraphale with hazy eyes. Then Crowley whimpered and Aziraphale leaned down to offer him a teasing kiss, the lightest brush of lips and a soft nip. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered against his chin, letting the bare starts of scruff rasp against his lips. 

Crowley let out a long, slow breath. Aziraphale’s hair rustled with it. “I love you too. Now kiss me properly.” 

Aziraphale snorted but tilted his head to press their lips together, mouths open, Crowley’s tongue searing his. He squeezed Crowley’s delicate wrists and the poor demon arched up against him, groaning. Aziraphale took pity and pressed his hips down, allowing Crowley to rut against him as he squeezed his wrists hard enough to bruise. 

Crowley bit his lower lip. “Pause.” 

Aziraphale eased the hold he had on Crowley and bumped their noses together. “Alright?” 

“I’m about to cum in my damn pants.” Crowley laughed, a nervous, high note in it as he tilted his face away from Aziraphale’s. Aziraphale allowed it, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then nuzzling his ear. 

“This is why you ought to let me top,” Aziraphale teased. “I know you like to be held down.”

Crowley wiggled his fingers but otherwise admitted nothing. They breathed together, Aziraphale humming as he rubbed his thumb against the thin skin of Crowley’s inner wrist. Crowley’s slow but steady return to calm was palpable, the tension beneath Aziraphale’s fingers eeking out until Crowley was pliant. 

“My beautiful darling.” Aziraphale kissed him and didn’t register the leg creeping between his own before it was too late. Crowley rubbed it against Aziraphale’s cock through the rough fabric of his trousers, startling him and his grip long enough to start their grappling all over again. 

Crowley twisted once he had his arms free, rolling so his back was against Aziraphale’s front. Aziraphale scrambled, trying to grip skin or fabric and failing as Crowley shoved his whole body back against him. 

“Blasted serpent!” Aziraphale yelped, barely able to catch himself before he got an arm around Crowley’s chest and a leg around his hips, wrestling him to the ground again. One of Crowley’s arms was pinned beneath Aziraphale’s chest as he bore all his weight down on the wiggling beast beneath him. 

Crowley groaned and ground his ass back against Aziraphale’s hips. “Fuck me like this, angel.” 

“I’m not going to fall for that,” Aziraphale grumbled. He pressed a kiss beneath Crowley’s ear as they both fought to catch their breath. Crowley’s free arm lay against the floor, hand by his head. He could try to use it for leverage, but didn’t. 

When Aziraphale believed he had a decent grasp of the situation he shifted so he wasn’t crushing Crowley. He straddled Crowley’s hips and grabbed for his other arm, pulling it behind his back. He managed to get his hand around both wrists and Crowley relaxed into the hold. 

“Please.” Crowley squirmed. 

“Do you concede?” Aziraphale asked, leaning down to press a kiss to the nape of Crowley’s neck. 

“I concede.” 

“Good boy.” Aziraphale relished in the shudder that went down Crowley’s spine. “Now, we’re in quite the position aren’t we. Why don’t you try to get to your knees, hm?” 

“Let go of my hands first.” 

Aziraphale narrowed his eyes at Crowley’s back. He squeezed his wrists. “You conceded.” 

“Yes, I conceded. And now I want to get into a position that will make this better for both of us.” 

“Right.” Aziraphale relented, releasing Crowley’s hands. It was how he ended up flat on his back, Crowley’s pounding footsteps taking off down the hall. He should have seen it coming. He glared up at the ceiling and cursed his failings before he slowly rose up from the ground and brushed off his clothes. 

He removed his outer jacket and left it draped over the arm of the sofa and then toed off his shoes. As he made his way down the hall he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and rolled up the sleeves. He was on the second one when he stepped into the bedroom, lit by a lamp on the nightstand. Crowley sat on the edge of the bed and stared, wide eyed, as Aziraphale stepped in the room and closed the door. 

“Ngk,” he said. 

“Hello my love.” Aziraphale finished rolling up his sleeve and set his hands on his hips, a chilly calm unfurling from his chest. He’d won by default, Crowley knew that. Conceding was supposed to be the way they ended the grappling, which meant Crowley wanted to raise the stakes. 

He wanted to be in trouble. Aziraphale was annoyed enough to indulge him. 

“Get on your hands and knees on the bed, Crowley.” 

Crowley scowled. “No.” 

Aziraphale took a breath and let it out as he stepped closer to the bed. “Crowley.” 

Crowley’s defiance wavered, his eyes flicking from Aziraphale to somewhere behind him, before back to Aziraphale. “Zira.” 

Walking over to the bed, Aziraphale reached around to the back of Crowley’s neck and laid his hand against the flushed skin there. He leaned in and kissed him, slow and thorough, before he squeezed the back of Crowley’s neck and gripped the scruff of him. 

“Aziraphale!” Crowley yelped, and the next moment Aziraphale had him shoved into the bed face first, ass in the air. “Angel.” Aziraphale kept his hand pressed to the back of Crowley’s neck, even when Crowley pushed back to test his grip. 

“Alright?” Aziraphale murmured, ever aware that their games sometimes had limits. 

Crowley shivered. “Oh, Aziraphale, more than.” 

Aziraphale released the back of his neck and shoved Crowley’s shirt up as far as it would go. His fingers traced his spine before he settled on his knees behind him and reached around to unbutton Crowley’s trousers. 

“You’re not going to undress me?” Crowley asked, voice uneven. Aziraphale hummed. 

“Not entirely. I’m afraid you lost that privilege.” He did, however, yank Crowley’s trousers down over his arse and as far down his thighs as they could go. The fabric rasped uncomfortably, leaving a flush down Crowley’s skin. His pants followed, yanked down around his thighs so that Crowley could barely spread his legs to accommodate Aziraphale. 

Crowley groaned. His cock was flushed and erect between his legs and Aziraphale admired it as he ran a hand over the curve of his arse. He pulled his hand back and landed a rough smack that reverberated around them, knocking the air out of Crowley. Crowley wasn’t given a chance to recover before he received another smack. He began to shake. 

“Naughty thing,” Aziraphale chided, delivering two more smacks before he leaned down to kiss the reddened flesh. Crowley flinched and Aziraphale palmed his ass instead, massaging the tender skin until Crowley let out a breath and relaxed. “Are you ready to cooperate?” 

Crowley made a negative sound. 

“Oh? Really?” Aziraphale ran a hand down the back of Crowley’s thigh and then laid his hand against one of Crowley’s calves, through the fabric of his jeans. “You look rather like you are.” 

Aziraphale didn’t miss the way Crowley tensed, or how he shifted as if he meant to make an attempt to get away. He gripped Crowley’s calf and tsk’ed. He also began to worry, because their games didn’t normally trend this way. They were dancing into a different territory and he noticed the slight tremble in Crowley’s thighs. 

“Darling.” Aziraphale leaned in and kissed his tail bone, then trailed kisses up Crowley’s spine until his clothed hips were nestled against his bare ass. He put an arm around him and rucked up his shirt in order to splay his hand over his stomach. Aziraphale kissed beneath Crowley’s ear and rocked against him, grinding his cock into his ass. 

Crowley turned his head and nuzzled. Aziraphale returned it. “Fuck me, please, angel.” 

“Oh? Ready to cooperate?” 

“Mm.” Crowley ground his arse back into Aziraphale’s hips even though it made him flinch. “ _ Please _ .” 

Aziraphale slid his hand down to take Crowley’s cock in it, stroking him. Crowley’s sharp gasp filled the room as he bucked helplessly into the touch. “Be good and I will.” 

“Demon. Good isn’t what we do.” 

“ _ My _ demon,” Aziraphale whispered against his ear. “Perfectly capable of obeying me.” 

Crowley dropped his head to the bed. “Yes.” 

Aziraphale smiled. He parted from Crowley and slid off the bed to locate lubricant. He didn’t miss the way Crowley’s eyes followed his movements, head tilted to keep an eye on him. Aziraphale returned to kneel on the bed behind him, once more stroking his fingers over Crowley’s well spanked arse. 

“You look beautiful, you know.” 

“Angel.” Crowley huffed. “Stop.” 

“Never.” Aziraphale didn’t bother hiding his fond smile. He uncapped the lube and coated his fingers, setting to work on opening Crowley up. Crowley was hot and he tensed and relaxed around the two fingers Aziraphale slid into him. Any other time he might have taken his time, really worked him up, but Crowley was still trembling and he knew dragging it out longer wouldn’t work out well. 

So he prepared him as much as he needed to ensure Crowley wouldn’t be terribly uncomfortable and then moved away, leaving him open and slick as he slowly undid the fly of his trousers. Crowley’s eyes fell on him again, lips parted as he panted, staring. He looked wrecked and Aziraphale preened, knowing he could take his demon apart and put him back together. 

For good measure, he allowed Crowley to watch him stroke lubricant over his cock. He was getting tired of waiting, too, and the rough drag of his hand on sensitive flesh was a painful reminder. If he had to guess, neither of them would last long this round. 

Without undressing further, he settled behind Crowley and pushed his knees apart as far as they would go with his pants and trousers still half on. Crowley shuddered, gooseflesh visible on his thighs. 

“I love you,” Aziraphale whispered into his shoulder as he settled over him and guided his cock inside. Crowley groaned, low and soft. Aziraphale watched Crowley’s fingers curl in the sheets. He stayed buried in him for a few long moments, breathing in time with Crowley, before he began to rock his hips. 

“L-love you, angel, fuck…” He whined. Aziraphale allowed the rough fabric of his trousers to drag against Crowley’s arse with each of his thrusts. He pressed soft kisses to Crowley’s shoulder and neck, his love for him overwhelming as Crowley squeezed around him. 

Finally, Aziraphale wrapped his fingers around Crowley’s cock and stroked him as he continued to thrust. It elicited the loveliest sounds, and each twist of his wrist resulted in Crowley tensing around him, drawing him closer to his own end. 

“Crowley,” Aziraphale panted against his skin. “That’s right, love, you can let go whenever you’d like. You’ve been so good for me.” 

“Shit.” Crowley arched his back against Aziraphale’s chest and pushed his hips back hard into his thrusts. “Shit, shit.” His hand joined Aziraphale’s, speeding up the stroking. He was close, then. Aziraphale kissed beneath his ear and then buried his face in the curve of Crowley’s neck as he lost himself in his body. 

Crowley shouted, a cry that was high and sharp, as he stuttered against Aziraphale. His hand grew damp and sticky with cum as he continued to thrust into Crowley, who was tight and continued to shudder around him. 

His climax was long and drawn out as he groaned into Crowley’s skin, licking salt and sweat away as he rocked his hips to ride it out. Crowley gave up and collapsed beneath him, face buried in the pillow as Aziraphale took his fill and then gingerly pulled out. 

“If you don’t get naked and cuddle me right now…” Crowley grumbled. 

“Hush, love. I’ll be right with you.” Aziraphale soothed a hand over his back. “We should get you undressed, first.” 

“Mmph.” Crowley was limp, so Aziraphale gently divested him of his trousers, pants, and socks. He tugged his shirt up over his head and dumped all of the items in the laundry basket. With a downward snap of his fingers, he cleaned up the worst of the mess on his hand and the sheets before he finally set to undressing. 

Crowley watched him with one eye half open. “Angel.” It came out as a whine that tugged at Aziraphale’s heartstrings. 

“One moment, my love.” Aziraphale finished undressing and then bullied Crowley beneath the blankets. Once he was under them as well, Crowley draped himself over Aziraphale and snuggled as close as he possibly could. Aziraphale put his arms around him, reaching one hand up to pet through his hair. “Are you alright?” 

“Better like this.” Crowley nuzzled beneath his chin and then settled. He was still trembling. 

“Are you cold, or emotional?” Aziraphale asked, his other hand smoothing down Crowley’s back. 

“Mmph.” Crowley didn’t want to answer. Aziraphale huffed, then reached up and rubbed at Crowley’s shoulder blades. 

“I love you.” Aziraphale kissed his hair. “My darling serpent, my beautiful demon, my best friend -” 

“ _ Aziraphale _ !” Crowley groaned and hid his face in the hollow of his neck. Aziraphale chuckled. 

“Anything you need, I’m here. You know that.” 

“I know.” Crowley’s trembling eased as he took a few settling breaths. “That was good.” 

“I’m glad.” He continued to pet him, hands lazily running through his hair and over skin. It seemed to do some good as Crowley continued to ease against him, relaxing.  _ Breathe in, breathe out _ , Aziraphale thought to himself. He knew Crowley wouldn’t appreciate the reminder. 

“Next time, though,” Crowley pressed a kiss to his skin. “You should concede.” 

Aziraphale laughed and tilted Crowley’s head up so he could kiss him. “Anytime you wish to fuck me, my love, I’m yours.” 

Crowley stared at him with bright, golden eyes. “I love you.” 

“And I, you. Now rest.” 

Huffing, Crowley settled back down and closed his eyes. “I’ll be the one to pin you next time.” 

“I know, my dear. I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/likelyshovels) and [tumblr](https://waffleironbiddingwar.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
